


True Love by Amy Rose

by Chillatrix



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy coming to terms with Sonic, Character Study, Coming Out, Gen, Lots of characters mentioned but don’t have speaking roles, Love, Multi, POV First Person, Short Story, kind of? Idk I just really like Amy loving Sonic in a non-romantic way, relationships alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillatrix/pseuds/Chillatrix
Summary: Hello there,My name is Amy Rose. I’d like to share a small story with you, if that’s alright. It’s about love, and my study of it.You see, love came to the world in many forms...
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	True Love by Amy Rose

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I haven’t written anything Amy Rose related in years, and,, it kinda shows <:)
> 
> I hope you enjoy !!

Love came to the world in many forms.

It comes when a mother first lays eyes on her baby. It comes when you catch the eye of your attractive coworker. It comes when you’re hanging out with your friends, wishing everyday could be like this one.

It wasn’t always nice, but love had a funny way of showing itself. Sometimes, it’d show itself in an argument, or even while you’re crying. You’d look back on the day you first encountered it, and smile, thinking how stupid you were for not noticing it earlier.

My kind of love wasn’t like that.

It was harsh, fast, and it blinded me horribly.

My kind of love was romantic, and it was for one guy only.

Sonic the Hedgehog; the hero of Mobius.

I quickly became enamoured almost as soon as I first heard the stories! The cards had shown me that I was destined to meet him, and be with him forever; I quickly rushed over to Little Planet, where he saved me.  _ Him! _ Like a damsel in distress, and I couldn’t have been happier!

And so, I chased him.

The cards have been wrong before, no future is ever  _ truly  _ set in stone, but I could feel it in my heart– my  _ soul, _ rather!– that what they had shown me that day was true.

We would be together forever.

But… not in the way I had hoped.

Because as the years go by, I started to notice a lot of things. Things that Tails and Knuckles just  _ wouldn’t get, _ despite being friends with Sonic since the (almost) very beginning.

Like how Sonic repulsed in my romantic advances, alongside any advances of a woman.

How Sonic stared at Shadow with this sort of… adoration in his eyes, even when the guy almost destroyed the world.

How Sonic always said the wind was his only companion, even though his soul yearned for company.

  
  


Company I wouldn’t be able to give.

  
  


Sure, I could be just as fast as his casual speed, (sheer determination and a strict health plan helped a lot!), but the winds never sang to me. They never gave me their awesome power.

So slowly, I realized that I could never be his lover. But I’d always be his friend.

That’s what the cards always told me. And maybe they knew that I’d learn this lesson sooner or later. I just wish they didn’t play the stupid possessive game, you know? He’d be mine, but not  _ mine. _

  
  


That’s why it wasn’t a shock when he told me that he and Shadow were dating.

It broke my heart, sure, but I could get over it. His life wasn’t mine to control.

And while I’ve always  _ dreamed _ of having a fairytale ending… it’s fine that Sonic wasn’t my knight, and I told him so!  _ (And besides, Blaze is  _ _ way _ _ cuter. It only took a few months for me to sort out my feelings for her! So I got my knight eventually!) _

  
  


Love came to my world in many different forms.

And I’ve got Sonic the Hedgehog to thank for showing me each and every one of them.

  
  
  


Sincerely yours,

_ Amy Rose the Rascal _

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but I think it kinda shows the point! Not all love is romantic, and sometimes it’ll take a while for you to realize that.
> 
> And that’s okay! These things aren’t always clear.
> 
> yh! No shade to SonAmy shippers, I just headcanon Sonic to be gay and proud of it ;>


End file.
